


Algo para Recordar

by hidefan



Series: Comenzó con un e-mail [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Steve is a virgin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cansado de no poder dormir por culpa de las pesadillas, Steve se decide a pedirle a Tony que le recomiende películas para ver. Con el tiempo los correos electrónicos entre los dos se convierten en largas conversaciones telefónicas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Algo está empezando a surgir entre los dos, pero, ¿qué pasará con su posible relación ahora que Steve sabe que Bucky está vivo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo para Recordar

**Author's Note:**

> —La historia se desarrolla entre y después de Los Vengadores, Iron Man 3 y Capitán América: El Soldado del Invierno, además de recordar algunas situaciones vistas en Capitán América: El Primer Vengador, por lo que hay spoilers de todas ellas. Hay una pequeña mención a Vengadores 2: La Era de Ultrón, pero muy pequeña y referida al argumento general de la película.
> 
> —Le-Arora me ha hecho un fan-art de la escena en la que Tony pone la mano en el pecho de Steve, encima de su corazón, que podéis ver [AQUÍ](http://le-arora.deviantart.com/art/Algo-Para-Recordar-584913327). Me encanta, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Es porque la cama es demasiado blanda, había sugerido Sam. Cuando te pasas meses y meses durmiendo en el suelo con una piedra como almohada, después es muy difícil acostumbrarse a un colchón mullido y cálido.

Es posible que esa fuera una de las razones de su insomnio, pero ambos sabían que no era ni mucho menos la única. Y Dios sabía que, además de que gracias al suero no necesitaba muchas horas de sueño para estar descansado,  Steve tenía muchos motivos para mantenerse despierto por las noches.

Ya no era tan aterrador como las primeras semanas, desde luego; recordaba muy bien aquellas largas y extenuantes noches en las que sentía auténtico pavor de conciliar el sueño y despertarse de nuevo en un lugar desconocido, en una época desconocida, completamente solo. Después de dos años ya había asumido que su lugar estaba en el siglo XXI y que no iba a moverse de allí. Por mucho que doliera dejar atrás todo lo que había conocido en su anterior vida, no le valía para nada negarse a aceptar su nueva realidad. Y eso es lo que hizo.

Pero las pesadillas eran un poco más difíciles de controlar. Y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos Steve no podía evitar que le vinieran a la mente algunos de sus mayores desconsuelos. 

 _El día que murió su madre y se quedó solo en el mundo_  (solo, excepto por Bucky. Cuando no tenía nada, todavía tenía a Bucky). 

 _Cuando todavía era débil y los matones se aprovechaban de él y él no podía hacer nada más que levantarse una y otra vez y otra y otra_  (hasta que llegaba Bucky y le salvaba del apuro. Pasara  lo que pasara podía contar con Bucky).

 _Cuando le rechazaron por primera vez para alistarse en el ejército. Y por segunda. Y por tercera. Tantas que perdió la cuenta_  (lo peor de todo fue tener que separarse de Bucky. Habían hecho montones de planes juntos, pese a que en el fondo sabía que Bucky estaba convencido de que nunca le aceptarían y solo le seguía la corriente para que no se sintiera mal).

 _Cuando murió el Doctor Erskine, una de las pocas personas que había confiado ciegamente en él_ (junto a Bucky y Peggy) _y que prácticamente le había salvado la vida_. 

 _Cuando vio caer a Bucky de aquel maldito tren y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Bucky. Bucky. Su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, su vida, cayendo al vacío delante de sus ojos._  

 _Cuando se despidió de su amada Peggy, su chica, la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a la que no había tenido tiempo de querer como ella se merecía_ (y pese a todo también recordaba ese instante de paz justo antes de caer al hielo, al pensar que estaba bien, que estaba salvando al mundo y que iba a reunirse con sus padres y con Bucky, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que Bucky no le odiara, para que le hubiera perdonado el no haber podido salvarlo).

 _Cuando en vez de despertar junto a sus seres queridos lo hizo en un mundo desconocido, tan diferente al suyo, en el que todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban muertos y él era el único que se había quedado atrás_ (y ya no tenía nada. Nada, ni a nadie, ni a Bucky). 

 _Cuando vio caer a Tony del cielo, inconsciente; ese angustioso segundo en el que pensó que ya no iba a volver a abrir los ojos_ (ya había perdido a Bucky, y una parte de él había muerto también aquel día, ¿por qué tenía que perder a Tony también? ¿Era esa su recompensa por salvar al mundo?). 

Y ahora podía añadir un momento más a la lista. 

 _¿Quién diablos es Bucky?_  

* * *

Al parecer Steve sufría algo llamado Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático, algo muy común entre los veteranos de guerra y que a menudo era un obstáculo a la hora de adaptarse a la vida civil.

Por insistencia de Fury Steve había hecho algunas sesiones con un psicólogo, pero pronto se vio que no tenía mucha utilidad porque sus problemas iban mucho más allá que el haber combatido en la guerra y realmente su situación era tan especial que era dudoso que alguien llegara a comprender realmente por lo que estaba pasando. 

Así que, una de esas noches, cansado de mirar el techo de su apartamento y de no poder apagar el incesante ruido de su propia mente, decidió darle un buen uso a su incapacidad para dormir del tirón y le mandó un correo electrónico a Tony pidiéndole que le recomendara algunas películas para ver. Ya que estaba, qué menos que intentar ponerse un poco al día.

No le sorprendió que Tony le contestara al instante. Al fin y al cabo, si conocía a alguien con un insomnio tan grave como el suyo, ese era Stark. Su correo solo contenía dos palabras y un archivo adjunto. 

« _Karate Kid_ » 

Steve terminó la película con una sonrisa en la cara. Contestó al correo de Tony. 

«¿Un chico debilucho y aparentemente indefenso que acaba volviéndose fuerte y dándole su merecido a los matones que le hacen la vida imposible a chicos como él? Me pregunto por qué habrás escogido precisamente esta película.» 

En pocos instantes la réplica ya estaba en su bandeja de entrada.

«Hey, yo era un empollón de pequeño y fui a la universidad antes de tiempo; créeme, esta película es para gente como tú y yo.»

«La verdad es que me hubiera encantado ver esta película cuando era un crío.»

«Con tu política anti-matones hubieras sido una auténtica pesadilla, Capi. Pero no te preocupes, a tus noventa y tres años todavía estás a tiempo de educarte. Aplaudo tu sensatez al pedir consejo a un experto como yo.»

«¿Por qué de repente tengo la sensación de que voy a arrepentirme de haberlo hecho?»

«Naaaaa, ten fe en mí, Capi. Cuando acabe contigo no se te va a escapar ninguna referencia. Vas a ser un geek como Dios manda, ya lo verás.»

«¿Qué es ser un geek?»

«Buenas noches, Steve.»

«Buenas noches, Tony. Y gracias.»

Steve cerró el portátil y se quedó dormido. Soñó con su Brooklyn natal, cuando todavía era ese chaval esmirriado con el que todos se metían, pero esta vez, era él el que le daba una buena tunda a todos esos matones de poca monta que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que amenazar a los débiles e indefensos.

A la noche siguiente recibió un nuevo correo de Tony.

« _Los Goonies_ »

Steve se acomodó en la cama, abrió el archivo adjunto y dejó de pensar durante otras dos horas.  

* * *

—Lo lamento muchísimo, pero voy a tener que ausentarme por una temporada. Eso quiere decir que no podré venir a verte durante un tiempo.

Peggy le observó durante largo rato con ojos cansados. Es posible que no supiera quién era ni de qué le estaba hablando; no siempre le reconocía.

—Trabajas demasiado, Steve —dijo ella al fin. Steve se sintió aliviado de que al menos ese día estuviera lúcida. No le hubiera gustado marcharse sin poder despedirse de ella.

—No es por trabajo, es algo personal.

No quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado con S.H.I.E.L.D. para no disgustarla. Peggy había vivido su vida pensando que al menos Steve había muerto por una buena causa. No quería arriesgarse a decirle que no había conseguido erradicar a HYDRA y que su sacrificio quizás había sido en vano, dado el frágil estado de su mente.

—¿Por fin has conocido a alguien? —le preguntó, y a Steve le pareció que se le iluminaba la cara. Cogió una de sus pequeñas manos y se la estrechó con cuidado.

—¿Cómo voy a querer conocer a alguien teniéndote a ti? Tú eres mi chica, ya lo sabes. —Le sonrió, pero tuvo la sensación de que el tono no le había salido tan casual como había esperado.

—Steve… —Peggy le miraba con desaprobación. Steve deseó una vez más ser capaz de contarle toda la verdad, pero no era posible.

—Más o menos —contestó, vago a propósito. Sabía que no era una respuesta suficiente para su amiga, pero esta sonrió y no le instó a que elaborara, afortunadamente. Era todo tan complicado que ni él mismo estaba seguro de nada en aquellos momentos.

—Sabes que quiero que vivas tu propia vida y seas feliz, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de su chica se llenaron de tristeza, como cada vez que recordaba que ella ya era una anciana y su oportunidad de vivir una vida plena con Steve le había sido arrebatada de las manos. Steve también sintió el familiar escozor en sus ojos, así que pestañeó más rápido tratando de disimularlo.

—Y tú sabes que lo estoy intentando porque me lo pides tú.

—Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír como cuando éramos jóvenes, Steve. Bueno, cuando yo era joven —corrigió. Para Peggy, de aquello hacía una eternidad. Para él, dependía. Unos días parecía que todo había pasado hacía mil años y otros sentía como si hubiera sido ayer—. ¿Ya te he dicho que tengo una sobrina de tu edad muy guapa? A lo mejor podías invitarla a salir.

—Lo pensaré, Peggy. —No era la primera vez que Peggy le mencionaba a Sharon. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado invitarla a tomar un café. Otra vez. Aunque no estaba seguro de si la invitación previa contaba porque entonces no tenía ni idea de quién era en realidad.

Peggy asintió y cerró los ojos. Steve podía ver que estaba realmente muy cansada.

—¿Volveré a verte? —le preguntó ella de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si estuviera asustada. ¿Estaba reviviendo otra vez el momento en el que Steve cayó al hielo? Steve se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente, sintiendo cómo se relajaba ante el contacto. Le acarició el pelo con ternura y le aseguró que así sería, diciéndole lo que le decía siempre.

—No creas que he olvidado que todavía me debes un baile.

—A las ocho en punto —susurró Peggy.

—Sí. A las ocho en punto. —Y dio gracias que ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para que no le viera llorar.

 

Sam le estaba esperando fuera pacientemente. Steve probablemente tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero su amigo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.  

—¿Es una amiga de tu época? —fue lo que le preguntó.

—Era… Es mi chica.

—¿En serio?

—Es la mujer más guapa que he conocido nunca. ¿Quieres que te enseñe una foto de cuando era joven? —Todavía llevaba consigo la foto de entonces. Si Sam veía lo hermosa que era seguro que no estaría tan sorprendido.

—Claro, pero no lo decía por eso. Pensaba… Ese Bucky, pensaba que tú y él… Bueno, ya sabes.

Steve comprendió lo que Sam quería decirle. Y también comprendía por qué había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Es complicado —dijo sin más. Al menos, pensó, si en algún momento tenía la necesidad de hablar de ello, sabía que podía contar con Sam.

Era un consuelo. 

* * *

—Solo me mandas películas de los ochenta. Esto no es manera de educarme. —Steve rio antes de que Tony empezara a protestar.

—Perdone usted, ¿quién es el entendido aquí? —Tony esperó a que Steve le confirmara que sí, que el experto era él y por lo tanto no tenía ningún motivo para quejarse—. La década de los ochenta es la época de oro del cine. Cuando te haya educado en todas esas maravillosas películas para adolescentes y en lo mejorcito del cine de acción ya pasaremos a otras cosas. Paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, Rogers.

Steve sonrió, pese a que Tony no podía verle a través del teléfono (o sí. No estaba muy seguro de lo que Tony era capaz o no de hacer con sus inventos). Le encantaba cuando hablaban de películas, porque Tony se entusiasmaba casi tanto como cuando hablaba de sus armaduras.

Al principio, la mayoría de noches se intercambiaban correos electrónicos o mensajes de móvil, pero con el tiempo cada vez más a menudo ambos también trataban de paliar su insomnio hablando por teléfono hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Normalmente charlaban de cosas sin importancia, como cine o comida o música (Tony también le había hecho unas cuantas recomendaciones de canciones que debía escuchar si quería que siguiera dirigiéndole la palabra). A veces, si la noche era particularmente difícil, habían hablado de algo más íntimo. Steve había dejado de ir al psicólogo porque era imposible que llegara a entender jamás por lo que había pasado, en cambio, con Tony, le era mucho más sencillo hablar de ello porque él sí le entendía. Tony era la primera persona desde que había despertado en aquel mundo con el que sentía que tenía algo en común.

Esas noches en particular siempre acababa rememorando su primer encuentro con el hijo de Howard, y siempre le parecía inconcebible el haberle prejuzgado de aquella manera, cuando Tony era seguramente una de las personas más increíbles que había tenido el placer de conocer.

—Mi vecina me ha dicho que tengo que ver  _Star Wars_ , que es increíble que no la haya visto aún. —Steve lo había apuntado inmediatamente en una libretita que llevaba siempre encima y en la que iba escribiendo cosas de las que tenía que empaparse. Había buscado información en Internet y al parecer era una saga de películas de culto con millones de fans, por lo cual le había extrañado que Tony no se las hubiera pasado aún.

—¿Está buena?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Seguramente estaba ligando contigo, Capi. Imagínate, tener a un partidazo como tú al ladito de casa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien, por cierto?

Steve sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. Menos mal que Tony no podía ver lo incómodo que le ponía hablar de ese tema.

—Estoy muy liado con el trabajo y todo eso. No tengo tiempo de salir con nadie. —Se imaginó a Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero al menos era una excusa medianamente convincente.

—Ya. En fin, ¿por dónde íbamos?

 _—Star Wars_. ¿Me la pasas?

—Nada de eso. Hay sagas míticas que no puedo dejar que veas tú solo en la pantalla de tu portátil, y _Star Wars_ es una de ellas. No, un día que no estés tan ocupado te vienes a mi casa y nos hacemos una maratón como Dios manda.

—Y conociéndote seguro que tienes una sala de cine para ti solo en tu supermansión.

—La duda ofende, Rogers, por supuesto que sí. Te aseguro que será una experiencia que no olvidarás jamás.

Steve estaba convencido de ello. Se dio cuenta de que la perspectiva de pasar varias horas viendo películas con Tony, con este explicándole toda clase de detalles técnicos que a Steve se le iban a escapar, y metiéndose cariñosamente con él, era lo primero que le hacía verdadera ilusión desde que había despertado en el siglo XXI.

—Es una cita —dijo, sin pensar. Se alarmó cuando solo oyó silencio al otro lado de la línea.  

—¿Debería preocuparme si durante la peli pasas un brazo por encima de mi asiento? —dijo Tony al fin.

—¡No me refería a eso! —protestó, pero se sintió mejor cuando escuchó la risita de Tony.

—Eres adorable, Capi. Ah, escucha, tengo que dejarte, Pepper me está lanzando una mirada asesina así que será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Ya me contarás qué te parecen las dos pelis que te acabo de mandar. Buenas noches.

Tony colgó antes de que Steve pudiera desearle él también las buenas noches. Se quedó unos instantes acariciando distraídamente el móvil, hasta que se decidió a coger el portátil y abrir el correo que le acababa de llegar.

Según le explicaba Tony en el correo, las películas que le adjuntaba,  _Juegos de Guerra_  y  _Una Mujer Explosiva_ , eran dos ejemplos de lo ridículamente divertida que era la concepción que tenía la industria del cine sobre la informática durante los años ochenta. Se lo pasó en grande con ambas.

Cuando Steve llamó a Tony al día siguiente para darle su opinión sobre ambos filmes, se guardó para sí mismo, eso sí, que le había gustado  _Una Mujer Explosiva_  un poquito más solo porque uno de los personajes se parecía físicamente a él. 

* * *

Steve sabía que Bucky iba a proponerle que se fueran a vivir juntos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, y no se equivocaba. 

—Podemos poner el cojín del sofá en el suelo, como cuando éramos críos. Será divertido —trató de convencerle.

Pero “divertido” no era precisamente el adjetivo que utilizaría Steve, por mucho que deseara que todo volviera a ser como cuando eran niños. Cuando sus padres todavía vivían. Cuando aún no era del todo consciente que su salud le iba a impedir perseguir todos sus sueños de futuro. Cuando lo único que sentía por Bucky era la adoración pura que venía con la inocencia de la niñez, pura y simple amistad, no esto… esto que sentía ahora.

—Puedo arreglármelas yo solo —le contestó entonces. Para Bucky dormir el uno al lado del otro no era muy diferente de cuando lo hacían de niños, pero para Steve sí. Por eso no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar su propuesta, por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo —insistió Bucky—. Estoy contigo hasta el final. 

Steve recordaría esa frase miles de veces después de verle caer al vacío.

 

No sabría decir cuándo sus sentimientos por Bucky cambiaron exactamente. Simplemente un día dejó de pensar en él como únicamente «su mejor amigo en todo el mundo» y empezó a considerarle algo más. Se dio cuenta de que su proximidad le afectaba de una manera que sabía que no se consideraba normal. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no quedarse mirando esa boca tan tentadora. Si Bucky se desvestía a su lado, tenía que apartar la mirada si no quería que fuera obvio lo que le pasaba (Bucky se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, pero por suerte lo que pensó fue que Steve se sentía acomplejado por su físico y no quería compararse con el suyo).

Lo que ocurría es que  _deseaba_  a Bucky, le deseaba de una forma que sabía que estaba prohibida; un hombre no debería desear a otro hombre, eso lo sabía muy bien. 

Jamás había estado tan aterrorizado como entonces. No había estado nunca con una mujer, con su físico y pobre estado de salud no es que tuviera muchas oportunidades de salir con una, así que se convenció a sí mismo de que todo era una confusión propia de la falta de experiencia, pese a que en el fondo era consciente de que era mentira. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa; alguien tan atractivo y perfecto como Bucky, que obviamente disfrutaba saliendo con mujeres, jamás desearía a alguien tan enclenque y poca cosa como Steve. Y aunque milagrosamente se diera el caso de que Bucky también sintiera algo por él, algo más que la devoción forjada durante tantos años de amistad, ¿entonces qué? No es como si gente como él pudiera expresar sus deseos abiertamente y vivir una vida normal. Si no era correspondido, al menos podía tragarse esos sentimientos y ya está. 

Durante la guerra la homosexualidad dejó de ser un concepto abstracto para Steve, ya que fue testigo de cómo muchos soldados buscaban la compañía de otros para soportar aquel horror. Comprendía muy bien la necesidad de la búsqueda de calor humano en aquellas circunstancias. También sabía que en algunos casos iba mucho más allá, sabía que había sentimientos en algunos de ellos, y no pudo si no admirar su valentía. Siempre le entristecía pensar en que les había tocado vivir en un mundo que encontraba reprobable el simple hecho de que dos personas se amaran, solo porque esas dos personas no fueran hombre y mujer. 

Para entonces Steve ya había conocido a Peggy y sabía que, si conseguía sobrevivir, pasaría el resto de sus días con ella. Se casarían y formarían una familia. Enamorarse de Peggy fue un gran alivio, porque al menos así no tendría que vivir asustado de que alguien descubriera su secreto, ahora podía enterrar ese deseo en lo más hondo de su ser y nadie lo sabría jamás. 

Pero todo fue muy distinto cuando despertó en 2012. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que le había impresionado la primera vez que vio a dos hombres caminando por la calle cogidos de las manos o la primera vez que vio a dos mujeres besándose en público. Aunque seguían existiendo prejuicios, ahora los hombres podían casarse con los hombres y las mujeres con las mujeres, veía muestras de afecto por la calle o por televisión, podían adoptar hijos y el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos apoyaba públicamente su derecho a la igualdad respecto a las parejas entre hombre y mujer. 

Aquel anhelo que creía haber olvidado volvió a despertarse en él.

Ojalá Bucky estuviera vivo y estuviera con él. Con él hasta el final, como le había prometido. 

* * *

En un principio se alegró de tener que trabajar sus primeras navidades después de salir del hielo. Había recibido algunas ofertas de sus nuevos compañeros para pasar las fiestas con ellos, pero aunque las cosas habían mejorado un poco, todavía seguía echando terriblemente de menos a toda su gente, así que pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse ocupado y aceptó de buen grado encargarse de una misión en Europa que le encomendó Fury.

Eso fue hasta que en plena misión se enteró de que un terrorista había atacado la mansión de Tony en Malibú y a este se le había dado por muerto.

Suplicó a Fury que le dejara ir, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, buscar él mismo a ese tal Mandarín y hacerle trizas, pero las órdenes fueron tajantes: acaba la misión. Si no hubiera sido porque Peggy y Howard habían ayudado a fundar S.H.I.E.L.D., el que Steve acabara o no la misión hubiera sido la menor de sus preocupaciones. 

Para cuando por fin pudo regresar a Estados Unidos todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o todo lo normal que podía ser la vida de un Vengador. Tony estaba vivo y bien, y le dio unas palmaditas reafirmantes en la espalda cuando Steve le abrazó para asegurarse de que realmente era él y todavía estaba respirando.

Se sentaron en el mullido sofá del salón de la planta en la que se había instalado Tony, en la torre en la que solo había quedado la A del Stark original después del ataque de Loki y los Chitauri unos meses atrás. Tony había restaurado todo el edificio y cada uno de ellos tenía su propia planta para cuando estuvieran en Nueva York y quisieran hacer uso de ella. Steve había venido un par de veces pero no había utilizado sus instalaciones mucho, había acabado durmiendo en aquel mismo sofá después de una de sus prometidas sesiones de cine.

—Solo a ti podría ocurrírsete amenazar a un terrorista por televisión y luego darle la dirección de tu casa. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —Steve estaba atónito después de que Tony le explicara lo que había hecho. Sabía que no estaba pensando, estaba actuando impulsivamente como siempre, ese era el problema.

—Capi, agradezco la preocupación pero ya he recibido esta bronca unas cuatrocientas cincuenta veces entre Pepper y Rhodey. ¿Qué te parece si nos la saltamos y pasamos directamente a la parte en la que me dices lo valiente y maravilloso que soy?

Steve suspiró. Tony no se merecía salirse con la suya tan fácilmente pero tampoco le tocaba a él sermonearle. Por desgracia, él no ocupaba el mismo lugar en la vida de Tony que Pepper, Rhodey o Happy. Se preguntó por un instante si Tony hubiera reaccionado de igual manera si hubiera sido Steve el que hubiera acabado en el hospital.

—Eres incorregible —se contentó en decir, y luego añadió—: Pero supongo que esto contesta mi pregunta.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pregunta?

—Aquello que te dije cuando estábamos bajo la influencia del cetro de Loki. Seguro que lo recuerdas, no fue precisamente uno de mis momentos más brillantes. «El grandullón con su armadura. Si te quitan eso, ¿qué eres?». —Steve recordaba palabra por palabra todo lo que se habían dicho aquel día y, como siempre que pensaba en aquello, se sintió avergonzado por haber juzgado a Tony de aquella manera sin conocerle.

Tony le miró asombrado por unos instantes, y Steve se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema cuando obviamente era mejor dejarlo enterrado en el olvido.

—Oh no. No, Capi, no te atrevas a atribuirte el mérito ahora, esto no ha tenido nada que ver contigo, ¿me oyes? Nada de nada. Será posible, y luego soy yo el del ego desmedido.

Tony estaba sonriendo y Steve le sonrió a su vez, más tranquilo.

—Eres increíble, Tony —admitió. Su compañero le había demostrado con creces lo equivocado que había estado con aquellas afirmaciones tan horribles tras su sacrificio en el agujero de gusano, y seguía demostrándoselo una vez tras otra. ¿Cómo había podido creer que Tony no era un héroe?

—Y valiente y maravilloso. Gracias. A esto quería llegar yo.

Steve rio suavemente.

—¿De verdad te retiras? —Pudo ver que la mirada de Tony se ensombreció durante un segundo. Desapareció enseguida, pero Steve estaba seguro de haberlo visto.

—Del combate, sí. Seguiré ayudando a S.H.I.E.L.D. en desarrollo técnico y por supuesto os echaré una mano en lo que haga falta, pero… Se acabaron las armaduras.

—Cuesta de creer…

—Lo sé, no ha sido una decisión fácil. Pero Steve, después de la batalla con los Chitauri… —Tony cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. No estaba bien. Tú conoces mejor que nadie mis problemas para dormir. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Estaba perdiendo a Pepper. Así que, en un alarde de madurez absolutamente impropio de mí, escogí. En esta vida, tristemente, siempre hay que hacer sacrificios.

Y bien que sabía Steve eso.

—Pero hey, esta es tan casa vuestra como mía. No es como si me fuerais a perder de vista ni nada. Qué más quisierais. —Tony quería quitarle importancia al tema, convencerle de que no era para tanto, pero entonces se fijó en la expresión de Steve—. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—No es nada. Es solo que… Bueno, tan solo hemos tenido oportunidad de luchar juntos una vez, pero aun así lo echaré de menos. No será lo mismo si no estás tú.

A Steve le dolió la incredulidad que se reflejó en el rostro de Tony. Como si le pareciera inconcebible el que alguien le fuera a echar en falta en el equipo.

—¿Seguro? ¿No era yo el que solo luchaba para mí mismo, el narcisista que no sabe jugar en equipo?

Steve le golpeó en el hombro, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Ves como si te acordabas? Ya sabes que ya no pienso eso. Hacíamos un buen equipo… Tú y yo.

Tony no contestó. Parecía emocionado. O a lo mejor Steve deseaba tanto que lo estuviera que él mismo se estaba convenciendo de que era eso lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Podía notar como algo había cambiado en el ambiente. De repente ahora todo parecía más… íntimo, quizás. Más intenso.

—¿Así que ya no tienes el reactor? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Steve para romper ese silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo. Tony negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —le preguntó. Steve dijo que sí y Tony se desabrochó la camisa para mostrarle su pecho. No tenía nada, ni una cicatriz. Steve no pudo reprimir el impulso de pasar sus dedos por la piel cálida, tratando de buscar alguna señal, algo que le indicara que el reactor hubiera estado ahí en algún momento, pero no encontró nada.

—Steve… No es que me importe que me metas mano, pero al menos invítame a una cena primero.

Steve retiró la mano como si le quemara y Tony se echó a reír mientras volvía a abrocharse la camisa.

—Pero si se te han puesto rojas hasta las orejas, qué rico eres.

A Steve no le dio tiempo a replicarle porque en aquel momento entró Pepper, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa al verle. Steve se sintió un poco culpable, aunque sabía que no tenía motivos para ello.

—¡Steve! Qué alegría verte. —En cuanto ella se acercó se puso en pie para saludarla y ella le besó en la mejilla—. ¿Te ha contado ya este irresponsable la razón por la que ahora estamos viviendo en Nueva York?

Steve se giró para mirar a Tony, quien silenciosamente dijo “cuatrocientas cincuenta y uno”.

—Tienes más paciencia que una santa —le dijo Steve a ella, y Pepper estuvo del todo de acuerdo para indignación de Tony.

—No lo sabes tú bien. —Pero le guiñó un ojo a su novio. Steve se vio obligado a recordarse que no tenía ningún derecho a sentir ese pinchazo en el corazón tan molesto e inoportuno que tan a menudo le atacaba últimamente—. Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad? Bruce vendrá más tarde también.

—Um… Me encantaría, pero tengo un montón de papeleo pendiente que no puedo dejar para mañana. —Miró su reloj—. De hecho debería irme ya.

—¿Ya? Pero si acabas de llegar. —Tony puso cara de decepción y a Steve le supo mal, pero no podía quedarse. Era verdad que tenía trabajo, y realmente prefería estar solo y enterrarse en su montaña de papeles. Así al menos podría mantener la mente ocupada y dejar de lamentarse por lo que no podía tener.

—Pero la próxima vez te quedas —afirmó Pepper, y Steve le prometió que así sería.

Tony le acompañó hasta el ascensor.

—El nuevo Tony pasa por intentar tener unos horarios de sueño normales —le dijo una vez allí—. Así que tendremos que dejar un poco aparcadas nuestras conversaciones nocturnas.

«En esta vida hay que hacer sacrificios», repitió Steve mentalmente. Ya se había figurado que sería el caso.

—Pero eso no quiere decir ni mucho menos que deje de responsabilizarme de tu educación cultural. Ahora mismo te voy a mandar tus próximos deberes. Espero comentario de texto para mañana, que lo sepas.

—Gracias, Tony. Qué haría yo sin ti —trató de imprimirle un tono de burla a su voz pero acabó saliéndole más serio de lo que pretendía. Al menos Tony no pareció darse cuenta.

—Ah, y oye, Steve… Yo también lo echaré de menos.

«Pero tuviste que escoger», pensó Steve. 

* * *

Cuando le dijo a Natasha que era complicado conocer a alguien que tuviera unas experiencias parecidas a las suyas, no lo estaba diciendo de forma literal. No esperaba que prácticamente justo después de decir eso descubriera que Bucky estaba vivo, que habían experimentado con él, que había pasado décadas congelado —aunque a diferencia de Steve él había sido congelado y descongelado varias veces, siempre que HYDRA le necesitaba para eliminar a alguna amenaza— y que ahora estaba en el presente, en el mismo presente que Steve. Con recuerdos inhibidos, convertido en una máquina de matar, pero vivo.

No, lo había dicho porque su compañera no dejaba de sugerirle mujeres a las que debería pedir una cita, y Steve no sabía cómo decirle que no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas.

Y no, el beso con ella en las escaleras mecánicas del centro comercial no había sido su primer beso desde 1945, aunque no le hubiera dado los detalles de cuándo ni con quién.

 

Steve volvía a su casa después de su habitual sesión de running cuando se encontró a Tony sentado al lado de su puerta, dormitando. Se alarmó ligeramente, porque no se habían visto mucho desde aquel día en Nueva York y no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que su amigo estuviera allí tan temprano y sin avisar. Pero si hubiera alguna emergencia Fury o Hill le habrían llamado por teléfono así que dedujo que debía de tratarse de algo más personal. Sacudió suavemente a Tony hasta que este despertó.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó, con voz cansada.

—Las ocho y media.

—¿Y ahora  _vuelves_  de correr?

—¿Y tú te sorprendes de mis horarios? ¿A qué hora te has levantado para venir aquí?

Tony puso cara de culpabilidad. Ajá.

—No te has acostado aún, ¿no? —Su silencio le confirmó sus sospechas. Steve abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar—. ¿Por qué no te has esperado dentro? No es que mi cerradura sea un reto muy complicado para alguien como tú.

—Estoy practicando algo llamado buena educación, se ve que es algo muy trendy últimamente. —Tony fue derecho a sentarse en su sofá y Steve pensó que se veía totalmente fuera de lugar en su minúsculo apartamento. Le preguntó si quería café, aunque la respuesta estaba clara.

—¿Y a qué has venido, si puede saberse? —Le alcanzó una taza humeante y Tony le pegó un sorbo, agradecido.

—Necesitaba airearme.

—¿Y has venido a parar aquí? —Ni siquiera vivían en el mismo estado. Tony se encogió de hombros, como si no le pareciera nada raro darse un paseo hasta Washington solo para tomar el aire—. Ok, hagamos una cosa, bébete tu café tranquilo mientras yo me doy una ducha y cuando salga hablamos de lo que sea que necesites hablar, ¿vale?

Tony hizo un gesto con la mano que Steve supuso que era para decirle que estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando salió de la ducha su amigo se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Sonriendo, Steve le quitó los zapatos y lo estiró en el sofá, tapándole con  una manta. Se acuclilló a su lado y observó su rostro: parecía por lo menos diez años más joven con las facciones relajadas, pese a las oscuras ojeras que indicaban claramente que volvía a sufrir problemas de sueño.

Le entraron ganas de coger un cuaderno y dibujarle, pero se lo pensó mejor —invasión de la privacidad y todo eso— y descartó la idea. Así que cogió la pila de informes que tenía por completar y se puso a trabajar. 

Tony despertó hacia mediodía, mirando a su alrededor con cara confusa hasta que recordó dónde se encontraba.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —le saludó Steve, y fue a la cocina a prepararle otra taza de café. Esta vez Tony se la bebió entera casi de un trago—. Tienes pinta de no dormir mucho últimamente. ¿Sigue siendo por culpa de las pesadillas?

—No, no. —Tony se pasó la mano por el agarrotado cuello y dejó espacio en el sofá para que Steve se sentara a su lado—. Bueno, en parte sí, no esperaba que parasen tan pronto,  pero es más bien el trabajo lo que me mantiene en pie.

—¿Oh? ¿Pero no habías dejado las armaduras?

—Sí, estoy trabajando en otro proyecto. Todavía está en las primeras fases, pero es muy prometedor. Es un nuevo sistema de seguridad que va a revolucionar el mercado, te lo aseguro. Si hubiera contado con esta preciosidad cuando me ocurrió todo el asunto con Killian creo que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

Steve sonrió al escuchar a Tony hablar tan animado, y estaba muy bien que hubiera encontrado un proyecto que le apasionara tanto como lo hacían las armaduras, pero…

—Tony… La razón por la que destruiste tus armaduras fue porque volcarte en el trabajo estaba resintiendo tu relación con Pepper, por no hablar de tu salud. ¿Estás volviendo a las andadas?

No estaba muy seguro de que Tony quisiera contestarle. Su amigo se había abierto otras veces con él, especialmente aquellas noches en las que hablaban durante horas pero que ya habían quedado en el pasado —y una parte de él, egoístamente, deseó que si Tony había vuelto a sus malos hábitos, también podría haber vuelto a su costumbre de llamarle cuando estaba tan exhausto que no podía ya trabajar más pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos de irse a la cama; Steve echaba mucho de menos esas llamadas—, pero también le conocía y sabía que le costaba un mundo hacerlo.

Tony se quedó mirando la taza que aún tenía entre sus manos durante largo rato hasta que al final se decidió a hablar.

—Estamos teniendo problemas. Pepper y yo.

—Me imagino…

—No, no quiero decir a causa de mi obsesión con el trabajo. Más bien sería al revés. Estoy volviendo a las andadas para fingir que no sé que mi relación está haciendo aguas por todas partes.

—No lo entiendo. Después de todo a lo que renunciaste por ella, pensaba que las cosas iban bien.

—Yo también. Pero ella cree que hay alguien más.

—¿Te has acostado con otra mujer?

—No, por supuesto que no. Nunca le haría eso a Pepper. —Tony le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de decirle el verdadero motivo de su visita—. Está convencida de que siento algo por otra persona. Y yo no he podido negárselo.

A Steve se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No necesitaba preguntarle a quién se refería.

Tony le miraba inseguro, esperando alguna respuesta, pero Steve no tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que simplemente hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer casi desde el primer día, pese a saber que seguramente no era lo más correcto.

Besó a Tony.

Este le miró ligeramente sorprendido cuando Steve volvió a poner distancia entre ellos. Quizás, en el fondo, su amigo había esperado no estar en lo cierto con respecto a lo que existía entre los dos. Si la atracción de Steve no hubiera sido real, si todo se lo hubiera imaginado Tony, entonces todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Tony se habría olvidado de ello y hubiera arreglado su relación con Pepper. Pero las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles como uno quisiera.

Sin decir una palabra, Tony dejó la taza en el suelo, cogió el cuello de Steve con una mano y le atrajo hacia él, juntando sus bocas de nuevo. Con los dedos de la otra mano cogió la barbilla de Steve y le alineó la cabeza de modo que tuviera el mejor acceso posible, besándole profundamente. Steve cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; durante un segundo le preocupó su falta de experiencia, pero a Tony no pareció importarle, ocupado como estaba en recorrer cada rincón de su boca con la lengua, gimiendo aprobatoriamente cuando Steve empezó a hacer lo mismo.

El estómago de Tony rugió y se separaron riendo.

—No te voy a preguntar cuánto hace de la última vez que comiste algo en condiciones porque sé que no me va a gustar la respuesta. Voy a pedir comida. ¿Chino te va bien? —sugirió Steve. Tony asintió y Steve se levantó a coger el folleto de su restaurante chino habitual que tenía pegado en la nevera.

Volvió a sentarse una vez hecho el pedido, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, imitando a Tony. Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. ¿Qué decía uno en  una situación como aquella? Pero, como casi siempre, fue Tony el que rompió el silencio.

—A lo mejor no debería haberte hecho ver  _Brokeback Mountain_.

Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y rieron y rieron hasta que al menos a Steve se le saltaron las lágrimas y empezó a dolerle la barriga. No recordaba la última vez que había reído de aquella manera, no desde que perdió a Bucky, y sospechaba que también hacía algún tiempo para su amigo.

Cuando por fin remitió el ataque de risa Tony apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Eres demasiado perfecto, Capi. No es justo para el resto de los mortales. Seguro que en tu tiempo libre te vas a visitar a niños huérfanos y ayudas a ancianitas a cruzar la calle.

—Bueno… Pero tengo un gusto pésimo en hombres, así que ahí va tu teoría de la perfección.

Tony dejó escapar otra risita.

—Yo nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer esto de las relaciones, ¿sabes? —continuó Tony, poniéndose ya serio—. Demasiadas complicaciones. Eso fue hasta Pepper. Ella me enseñó que  esto de los sentimientos tampoco está tan mal. Y estar con ella… Por primera vez en mi vida empecé a creer que podía ser mejor persona. Cada día de estos últimos años que he despertado junto a ella no he podido evitar preguntarme qué hace ella con alguien como yo. Todavía no sé qué he hecho para merecer algo así.

—Tony…

—Y en todos estos años no he podido quitarme de encima esa pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice que esto no puede durar, que cualquier día ella abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta del error que está cometiendo. ¿Quién elegiría conscientemente estar conmigo? Pero el caso es que por algún milagro la mujer más maravillosa del mundo todavía sigue a mi lado, y ahora resulta que ese milagro se ha obrado otra vez contigo, y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Porque haga lo que haga voy a acabar haciendo daño a alguien que me importa.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Steve quería decir lo correcto, algo que hiciera sentir mejor a Tony. «Lucha por ella» hubiera sido lo más sensato, él ya se había hecho a la idea, como hiciera con Bucky en su momento, de que jamás iba a suceder nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pese a que después de probar el sabor de la boca de Tony renunciar a él iba a ser infinitamente más difícil.

Pero esta era una decisión que no tenía que tomar Steve. Y ambos lo sabían. Cambió de postura y maniobró a Tony para que volvieran a estar de cara y pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

—Mira, Tony, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, así que no sé si mi consejo vale mucho. Solo puedo decirte que sigas a tu corazón, tómate el tiempo que quieras, piénsalo bien y entonces decide qué quieres hacer. Solo así podrás seguir sin remordimientos.

—Sigue a tu corazón… No sé por qué pero me esperaba que me dirías algo así. —Tony pasó las puntas de los dedos por la barbilla de Steve, que probablemente debía estar enrojecida por todo el roce con su barba—. Cuando el mismísimo Capitán América lo dice parece hasta fácil.

—No te lo está diciendo Capitán América. Te lo estoy diciendo yo, Steve Rogers, tu amigo. Y no he dicho que sea fácil. Ya sé que no lo es. Pero supongo que sabes que yo nunca voy a exigirte nada, ¿no? Elijas lo que elijas te apoyaré totalmente.

Tony gruñó.

—Qué difícil me lo estás poniendo, en serio. Primero tenía la esperanza de que besaras de pena para que se me quitara el cuelgue este de golpe, pero resulta que como todo se te da de vicio. Y luego tienes que ser tan condenadamente noble y comprensivo. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes. Si no fueras así no estaría metido en este lío.

—Y si tú realmente fueras como tú crees que eres en vez de como te veo yo tampoco lo estarías.

Y como esperaba, Tony no supo qué responder a eso. Steve le cogió suavemente del cuello y le besó una última vez, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hombre tan extraordinario se diera cuenta de que se merecía más que nadie ser feliz. Y, si se obraba el milagro, utilizando las mismas palabras de su amigo, si se obraba el milagro y Tony le escogía a él, entonces no se detendría hasta conseguir que lo hiciera.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Tony que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta hasta que tuviera las cosas claras cuando este le puso las manos en los hombros y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Steve, necesito preguntarte algo. Es muy importante y necesito que me contestes con total y absoluta sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo. —No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser pero por la expresión de su cara parecía algo serio y…

—¿Cuando te inyectaron el suero TODO se te hizo más grande?

Debía haberse figurado que Tony le saldría con algo así.

—Tenías que estropear el momento, ¿no? —le dijo, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Bueno, es solo que si tengo que tomar una decisión informada, debería de disponer de todos los datos, ¿no crees?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que yo tenía un gusto pésimo en hombres?

—No me eches la culpa a mí, yo lo único que hago es aprovecharme de tu mal gusto.

Steve volvió a sonreír y pensó que le encantaría acostumbrarse a algo así; a discutir cariñosamente con Tony, a pasar el rato abrazados en el sofá, a besarle siempre que le apeteciera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, y Tony le miró alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta. He vuelto a meterte mano  _antes_  de invitarte a comer.

Tony parpadeó perplejo un segundo y seguidamente volvió a echarse a reír con ganas.

Sí, su pequeño y solitario apartamento lleno de la viva y cálida risa del hombre que de algún modo se las había arreglado para significarlo todo para Steve. A esto también le encantaría acostumbrarse. 

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que notaba la ausencia de Bucky como si tuviera un agujero en su mismísimo pecho. Se despertaba gritando su nombre y durante el resto del día se negaba a creer que se hubiera ido.

Un día le entró el pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a olvidar su cara. Apenas sí tenía nada con lo que recordarle, únicamente las pocas fotos que venían en el dossier que le había dado S.H.I.E.L.D., pero era incapaz de recordar detalles como el sonido de su risa, la manera en la que toda su cara se transformaba cada vez que le sonreía con afecto, el brillo de sus ojos azules, las preciosas hendiduras en sus mejillas.

Su voz, oh Dios, su voz. Lo que daría por volver a oír su voz una vez más.

A veces miraba de forma acusatoria a su Starkphone, como echándole la culpa de no haber sido inventado cuando Bucky estaba vivo, cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Por no contener las cientos de fotos, los vídeos y los mensajes de voz de Bucky que él quería que estuvieran ahí.

Aquellos días le dibujaba sin parar, un retrato tras otro, tratando de plasmar en el papel cualquier detalle insignificante, desesperado por no olvidar nada más. 

A menudo se preguntaba si llegaría el día en el que se acostumbraría a no tenerle en su vida, si el dolor desaparecería, o al menos se haría más soportable. A veces, exhausto, deseaba que llegara ese día; otras veces le aterrorizaba la mera idea de una existencia en la que pudiera llegar a aceptar algo tan terrible e injusto como la muerte de Bucky.

 

Cuando inauguraron la exposición dedicada a Capitán América en el Smithsonian fue toda una revelación para Steve. Siempre iba cuanto más echaba de menos a Bucky, y se podía pasar horas viendo sus fotos, sus vídeos, de pie enfrente de la réplica de su ropa de soldado. Era un pedacito de su amigo que volvía a su vida, un pedacito de su pasado, y aunque no era fácil (al fin y al cabo era un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido, sus amigos, Bucky, su amor con Peggy), estaba agradecido de saber que estaba allí cuando lo necesitara.

En una de las pantallas había un vídeo de él y Bucky que no recordaba cuándo había sido grabado, probablemente porque estaba tan absorto en su amigo que no se dio cuenta de nada. Bucky reía, seguramente de algún chiste malo que acabara de contar, y Steve le sonreía con adoración, como si no hubiera nada más perfecto en el mundo.

Se preguntaba si había vuelto a sonreír así después de perder a Bucky. Despreocupado, contento. Feliz. ¿Tenía la capacidad de hacerlo? 

Quizás con Tony, pensaba, Tony era el único que le hacía querer sonreír de verdad, no las sonrisas falsas y forzadas que esbozaba a diario para fingir que todo iba bien. Tony era el único que le arrancaba una sonrisa genuina o una carcajada y le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. 

Alguna vez se había quedado mirando la boca de Bucky de igual forma que había hecho cuando estaba vivo, esos labios que durante mucho tiempo le habían parecido que pedían besos a gritos, y se había imaginado cómo sería hacerlo, besarle, si sería muy diferente de la sensación de los labios de Peggy en los suyos o de los besos más apasionados que había compartido con Tony. 

Pero era una pregunta absurda que se hacía cada vez menos, porque Bucky ya no estaba, y de todas formas no creía que ya quisiera besar a alguien que no fuera Tony.

 

La llamada de Tony le enganchó saliendo del Smithsonian.

—Hey. ¿Viste la última peli que te pasé? —Y oír su voz le reconfortó de inmediato.

—¿Esa peli asiática tan homoerótica en la que el protagonista se llama Tequila?

—Ajá. No me digas que no es un personaje supermolón.

Steve se apoyó en su moto. ¿Le había llamado Tony solo para hablar de una película? No es que le importara, pero…

—Mucho, Tony. Lástima que los dos protagonistas no acabaran juntos al final pese a que se nota que lo estaban deseando —indicó, curioso por saber qué diría Tony ante eso. No estaba muy seguro de si su amigo le había lanzado algún tipo de indirecta mandándole esa película.

—¿Verdad? —Tony vaciló un segundo antes de soltarle la bomba—: He roto con Pepper.

—¿Qu…? ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Steve en acto reflejo, mientras trataba de asimilar una información tan importante.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Y ella? —No podía evitar sentirse mal por Pepper. No la culparía si le odiaba por haber contribuido a romper su relación.

—Se ha vuelto a Los Ángeles. Hicimos un último intento de arreglarlo, pero…

—Ya. Lo siento.

—Um… ¿Voy a verte, o…? —Tony sonaba inseguro, y conociéndole como le conocía, Steve estaba seguro que pese a lo que habían hablado la última vez que se habían visto, se había comido la cabeza convenciéndose de que Steve había cambiado de idea y ya no quería nada. Tony era así.

—No —le contestó, y se dio cuenta justo al decirlo que así no ayudaba nada a paliar los nervios de su amigo.

—¿No? ¿No quieres? —Efectivamente, Tony se lo había tomado como confirmación a sus peores temores.

—Claro que quiero —le aseguró rápidamente. Trató de que su voz sonara segura y convincente, porque como Tony creyera detectar la más mínima duda, iban a tener un problema. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Steve se moría de ganas por ir en busca de Tony, estrecharlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más, no creía que fuera muy difícil que este le creyera.

—¿Entonces?

—Es mejor que esperemos un poco. Tu ruptura es muy reciente y… Bueno, no quiero apresurar las cosas.

 Tony pegó un resoplido.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que me dirías algo así. Pues nada, supongo que tienes razón y es mejor que esperemos un poco. Pero al menos te podré llamar y eso de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—Sí, Tony, llámame cuando quieras.

—¿Sexo telefónico? —sugirió.

—Adiós, Tony. —Steve colgó y todavía sonreía (sí, demostrado, aún era capaz) cuando puso en marcha la moto, pensando en todas las maravillosas posibilidades de futuro que de repente se habían abierto ante él, sin tener la más remota idea de lo mucho que estaba a punto de cambiar su vida. 

* * *

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —le había preguntado Sam, dejándole claro que podía contar con su ayuda incondicional, pese a que Steve le dijera que no hacía falta que le acompañara en su viaje en busca de Bucky.

Steve le dijo que antes de nada tenía que hacer dos cosas. La primera era despedirse de Peggy. La segunda era ir a Nueva York.

 

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a la torre Stark. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor en la planta principal Tony ya les estaba esperando.

—Gracias a Dios, Steve. —Se acercó a él y le abrazó—. Estaba muerto de preocupación. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

—Es una historia un poco larga —contestó Steve. No estaba muy de humor para revivirlo todo otra vez, pero no iba a tener otro remedio.

—No te vas a creer ni la mitad —afirmó Sam—. A todo esto, tío, en persona eres más bajito de lo que pareces por la tele —le dijo a Tony. Este le miró con el ceño fruncido, probablemente ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento.

—¿Y este quién es? —quiso saber, dirigiéndose a Steve.

—Tony, te presento a Sam Wilson, me ha echado una mano en todo este desastre. Sam, supongo que no hace falta que te presente aquí al señor celebridad.

—Para nada. Qué bien te lo montas, macho. —Sam le alargó la mano a Tony, este se la estrechó todavía algo receloso.

—Los amigos de Steve son mis amigos, supongo —suspiró Tony no muy convencido. En cuanto Steve le explicara todo lo que había hecho Sam por ayudarle se ganaría su confianza de forma inmediata, estaba seguro.

—Tony, necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Has oído hablar del proyecto Halcón? —Steve aguardó a que Sam le entregara los planos a Tony, quien les echó un vistazo rápido.

—Ah, sí, es un prototipo algo antiguo pero muy funcional. Según tengo entendido solo quedaba un ejemplar.

—Tú lo has dicho, quedaba —dijo Sam.

—Lo perdimos durante el enfrentamiento con HYDRA. ¿Podrías hacerle a Sam uno nuevo? —le pidió Steve.

—Claro. Déjame que trabaje un poco con él y le haré unas cuantas modificaciones para que te sea todavía más útil.

—Como era de esperar de Tony Stark, Steve no exageraba cuando se deshacía en elogios hacia ti. Gracias, colega. —Sam le dio unos golpecitos a Tony en el hombro y Steve sonrió agradecido. Todavía tenía que pedirle otro favor a Tony, por eso.

—Durante la pelea también perdí mi escudo. —Perdido no era la palabra exacta, viendo cómo lo había tirado adrede para convencer a Bucky que no era su enemigo, pero ya entraría en eso en otro momento. Tony puso los brazos en jarra y sacudió la cabeza.

—No se te puede dejar solo, ¿eh? No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. ¿Os quedáis esta noche aquí? —les preguntó, y Steve asintió.

—Si no es mucha molestia —añadió, porque tenía por costumbre nunca dar las cosas por sentado.

—Claro que no. J.A.R.V.I.S., indícale a Sam dónde está la habitación de invitados en la planta de Steve. Sam, puedes utilizar cualquiera de las instalaciones, y pídele a J.A.R.V.I.S. lo que quieras para cenar que él se encarga de todo.

—¿Jarvis? —Sam miró confuso a su alrededor y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del mayordomo virtual de Tony que le indicaba que se dirigiera al ascensor. Steve soltó una risita, y eso que a él también le había costado lo suyo acostumbrarse.

—Te veo mañana —le despidió Steve. Sam les miró a él y a Tony y sonrió, captando que querían estar solos.

—Mañana, sí. Buenas noches, Steve, señor Stark, supongo que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar —les dijo, y se metió en el ascensor. 

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas Tony rodeó el cuello de Steve con los brazos y le besó de forma apasionada.

—No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba verte —admitió Tony—. Me gusta eso de que seas un caballero y me hayas dado tiempo después de mi ruptura para aclararme, pero no creas que no me siento un poco ofendido de que haya hecho falta la aniquilación total de S.H.I.E.L.D. para que te decidieras a venir a verme.

Steve rio suavemente.

—Perdona, perdona. Te aseguro que yo también me moría por verte.

—Eso espero —murmuró Tony pegado a su boca—. No te puedes ni imaginar lo duras que han sido estas semanas, lo difícil que es concentrarse en el trabajo cuando lo único en lo que puedo pensar a todas horas es en ti y en todo lo que me muero de ganas de hacerte.

Se besaron otra vez, intensamente, y Tony se soltó de su cuello para empezar a explorar el cuerpo de Steve. Steve sintió cómo se derretía ante el contacto, relajándose bajo las manos de Tony, dispuesto a dejar de pensar durante un instante en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, con Fury, con Pierce, con… Bucky.

«Eres mi misión». Las amargas palabras de su amigo volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. Cogió a Tony por las muñecas y le obligó a detenerse.

—Tenemos que hablar, Tony. —La cara de este, previsiblemente, se ensombreció.

—Oh, no. Ninguna conversación puede ir bien empezando con esas tres palabras. ¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de idea, ya no quiero saber qué ha pasado, prefiero pegarme el lote contigo, mucho mejor, ¿no?

Tony se soltó de su agarre y metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Steve al tiempo que atacaba su cuello con la boca. Tenía que admitir que la propuesta de Tony era de lo más tentadora, especialmente cuando los dedos de este encontraron sus pezones, y nada le apetecía más que dejarse ir, olvidarse de la locura de los últimos días. Pero también sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar, más difícil le iba a ser.

Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente complicado.

—Tony.

Con un suspiro resignado este se separó y musitó un «está bien». Pidió una pizza y se sentaron en su sofá de siempre. Cenaron mientras Steve relató todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, empezando por el rescate al Lemurian Star, siguiendo con el ataque a Fury, Natasha y él huyendo de los que creían sus aliados, la traición de Pierce, HYDRA, Zola… Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando llegó a la parte en la que descubrió la verdadera identidad de aquel al que llamaban el Soldado del Invierno, y Tony le apretó la mano y esperó pacientemente a que recobrara el control y pudiera seguir hablando.

Para cuando finalizó su historia, Tony estaba totalmente alucinado.

—O sea, que un segundo más y mi casa hubiera sido bombardeada conmigo dentro… OTRA VEZ.

Steve hizo una mueca. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado el ataque a su mansión de Malibú del año anterior.

—Y lo peor de todo es que esta catástrofe podría haberse prevenido si hubiera cumplido mi promesa —dijo Tony, pasando una mano por su pelo en gesto de frustración.

—¿Qué promesa?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos discutiendo por el Tesseract, Bruce, tú y yo? Os dije que J.A.R.V.I.S. estaba llevando a cabo un sistema de descifrado y que pretendía acceder a todos los archivos secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Pero luego nos atacaron y… Supongo que se me fue de la cabeza. Joder, debería haber investigado hasta el último correo electrónico, entonces…

Steve le cogió de los hombros para interrumpirle.

—Hey, hey, Tony, no es culpa tuya, nadie podía imaginarse que esto iba a suceder, todos pensamos que Fury lo tenía todo controlado… Yo también tenía mis dudas sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. y tampoco hice nada, no te crucifiques por esto.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó Tony de repente—. ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Si me hubieras llamado hubiéramos solucionado lo de los helitransportes en un momento.

—Porque estás retirado, Tony, no quería…

—No me vengas con esas, Capi, ¿o es que realmente crees que por retirarme voy a dejar colgados a mis amigos cuando más me necesitan? ¿Crees que te dejaría colgado a ti?

—No, pero…

—Es por lo que te dijo Fury, ¿no? Te dijo que no confiaras en nadie y eso es lo que hiciste.

—¡No! —Steve le soltó los hombros y le agarró de las manos—. Confío en ti más que en nadie, Tony, pondría mi vida en tus manos y lo sabes, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? Porque estoy intentando entenderlo pero no se me ocurre ningún motivo que tenga el suficiente sentido. Ayúdame en esto, Capi.

—Porque quería protegerte. —Bajó la vista porque no se veía capaz de mirar a Tony a la cara. Esta era la parte de la conversación que más temía desde que Zola les había revelado a él y a Natasha sus planes.

—Ah. Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que piensas que no soy capaz de arreglármelas por mí mismo y que en vez de ayudarte hubiera sido un estorbo. Bueno es saberlo, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que tú o los otros estéis en apuros.

—Maldición, Tony, deja de tomártelo todo como un ataque. —Se atrevió a mirarle el rostro, que estaba adornado con una expresión de genuina confusión—. Después de lo que le pasó a Howard no quería ponerte en peligro si no era estrictamente necesario, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

—¿Howard…? Steve, mi padre murió en un accidente de coche.

Steve negó con la cabeza débilmente y volvió a apartar la mirada. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido tragarse esa información y ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Tony, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a averiguarlo y era preferible que lo supiera por él.

Soltándole las manos, Tony se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir que no era poca precisamente.

—HYDRA asesinó a mis padres —murmuró. Steve notó cómo su respiración se iba acelerando y temió que fuera a darle uno de sus ataques de pánico—. HYDRA asesinó a mis padres y también iba a asesinarme a mí, y a Bruce, y…

Steve estaba cada vez más preocupado. Pero entonces Tony se paró en seco, caminó hacia él y deteniéndose justo enfrente, le dijo:

—Ya sé por qué no me pediste ayuda. No era yo a quien querías proteger, o no solo a mí. Tenías miedo de que descubriera que tu amigo mató a mis padres y tomara represalias. Es así, ¿verdad, Steve?

Steve enterró la cara en sus manos, sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no me odies. —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. ¿Era una persona horrible por haberle hecho eso a Tony? No le culparía si no quería saber nada más de él después de admitirle algo así, pese a que la perspectiva de perderle para siempre era simplemente aterradora. Escuchó suspirar a Tony y después sintió las manos de este en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. Steve se agarró a su cintura y pegó la frente en su estómago.

—He hecho muchas cosas que parecían imposibles en esta vida, Steve. —Su voz parecía calmada, mucho más de lo que esperaba Steve—. ¿Pero odiarte? No hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga odiarte. —Le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a la cara—. No te culpo, ¿me oyes? Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no querías correr ese riesgo y eso es algo perfectamente comprensible, ni yo mismo sé cómo voy a reaccionar si alguna vez le tengo delante.

Steve asintió y Tony le sonrió alentadoramente.

—Te quiero. Más que a mi vida, Tony —confesó Steve, y le hubiera gustado decirlo en otras circunstancias, no después de decirle que su mejor amigo había asesinado a sus padres, pero sintió que no podía pasar ni un segundo más sin que Tony lo supiera. La sonrisa de Tony se agrandó, pero Steve también podía ver que sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza.

Tony se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le besó tiernamente.

—Pero tienes que irte a buscar a tu amigo. —No era una pregunta porque Tony ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bucky me salvó la vida. Podía haberme dejado morir porque ese era su trabajo, pero me salvó. Sé que ha hecho cosas horribles durante años, pero ese no era él, Tony. Le lavaron el cerebro hasta convertirlo en una máquina de matar. Pero yo sé que mi Bucky está en alguna parte, sé que en algún momento me reconoció y necesito encontrarle y hacerle recordar quién era. Tengo que ayudarle, porque si fue difícil para mí despertar en una época distinta imagínate para él que está completamente solo, y…

—No te justifiques más —le pidió Tony, y Steve guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Tony se levantó y otra vez empezó a caminar arriba y abajo, pensativo.

—¿Necesitas que te deje solo? —le preguntó Steve al cabo de unos minutos, porque con lo que le había echado encima, Tony debía de necesitar tiempo para encajarlo todo.

—¿Bromeas? —le contestó Tony, acercándose y sentándose a su lado—. Te necesito a ti. ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo? ¿Por favor?

Steve abrió la boca con sorpresa porque eso era lo último que le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Si no quieres hacer nada lo entiendo. —Debía haber puesto expresión de pánico porque Tony se apresuró a tranquilizarle—. Ya me está bien si lo único que quieres es dormir, o ver una película, o lo que sea. Solo quiero estar contigo, cariño, aunque sea por una sola noche.

—Incluso después de todo lo que te he dicho…

—Especialmente después de todo lo que me has dicho. Ya lidiaré con todo eso mañana. Pero también acabas de decirme que te marchas en busca de la persona más importante para ti y Dios sabe cuándo volveré a verte así que al menos dame esta noche, ¿sí? Déjame darte una razón para que quieras volver.

Tony se ruborizó ligeramente y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a ese hombre tan maravilloso?

—Como si necesitara alguna razón —susurró, y dejó que Tony le guiara hacia su dormitorio.

 

El dormitorio de Tony era grande, como cabía esperar. Steve aún se sentía algo intimidado dado que él había crecido en una caja de cerillas como se solía decir y su apartamento actual tampoco es que fuera la definición de lujoso. A él ya le estaba bien, pasaba gran parte del día trabajando y puestos a volver a una casa vacía, casi mejor que fuera una pequeña.

De todas formas la habitación era cálida y confortable, bastante fiel a lo que había imaginado, con una cama amplia, una enorme tele de plasma en la pared de enfrente, un armario, un par de mesillas de noche, una tablet encima de una de ellas y piezas mecánicas varias por aquí y allá, aunque Steve suponía que sin Pepper Tony no debía pasar mucho tiempo en esa estancia.

Lo mejor, por eso, era la vista que podía verse desde la ventana, que ocupaba toda la pared. La panorámica de la ciudad era magnífica, tanto que por un momento le entraron ganas de pedirle a Tony un lápiz y un cuaderno y ponerse a dibujar. Pero Tony, obviamente, tenía otros planes.

—Bueno —carraspeó para llamar la atención de Steve—. Antes de nada, ¿hay algo que quieras de determinada manera?

—¿Como qué?

—Uh, por ejemplo, ¿quieres hacerlo con la luz apagada?

Steve levantó las cejas, divertido.

—No es necesario. Mucho mejor si puedo verte.

—Ok. ¿Música de ambiente? ¿Algo suave, romántico? ¿Jazz? ¿Algo de tu época?

—No hace falta, Tony.

—Sin música, tomo nota.  ¿Quieres ducharte primero?

—Tony. Relájate, que como sigas así te va a dar un ataque al corazón antes de que empiece la diversión. Cualquiera diría que soy yo el inexperto aquí.

Tony obedeció y respiró hondo. Sonriendo, Steve se acercó a él, le abrazó por la cintura y le besó de una forma que esperaba que fuera sensual hasta que notó que se evaporaba parte de la tensión del hombre que estaba en sus brazos.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó, dándole besos por la mejilla y el lateral de la cara.

—Fácil para ti estar tranquilo —objetó Tony, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de su compañero—. Aquí soy yo el que tiene toda la responsabilidad de hacer que sea una buena experiencia para ti.

—Tampoco es que pueda compararte con nadie, ¿no? —bromeó Steve, pero Tony le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.

—Solo quiero que te lo pases bien, eso es todo —le admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, y Steve no pudo evitar que le embargara una sensación de posesividad al pensar que era uno de los pocos privilegiados de poder ver ese lado tan vulnerable del hombre de hierro.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte por cualquier mínimo detalle y quítate la ropa para que pueda empezar a pasármelo bien. —Y eso pareció funcionar porque Tony se echó a reír y recuperó su confianza habitual.

—Mm, así que eres de los que se excitan dando órdenes en el dormitorio, ¿eh? Me gusta.

Entre besos se fueron desnudando el uno al otro, pieza a pieza de ropa hasta que acabaron todas en el suelo. Tony se apartó para contemplarle de arriba abajo con ojos dilatados por el deseo. Steve notaba cómo le ardían las mejillas pero tampoco podía apartar su vista del cuerpo de su amante: para ser un hombre con unos horarios de sueño tan erráticos y que comía solo cuando se acordaba, que no era muy a menudo, su físico no se había resentido, todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado y musculado, mucho más de lo que se adivinaba cuando estaba cubierto por ropa, con especial hincapié en sus brazos y muslos, fuertes y firmes. Todo el trabajo que hacía en el laboratorio más el ejercicio en el gimnasio habían dado sus frutos y de qué manera; Steve se moría por estar a merced de esos músculos tan deliciosos.

—Sexy —suspiró feliz cuando Tony se pegó a su cuerpo y sus manos pusieron en marcha la tarea de acariciar cada centímetro de la robusta espalda de Steve.

—Dice el súmmum de la belleza masculina —le rebatió Tony.

—Lo mío no tiene mérito. Ah. —Se olvidó momentáneamente de lo que estaban hablando cuando Tony atrapó el lóbulo de unas de sus orejas entre sus dientes—. Todo proviene de una botella, ¿recuerdas?

Las administraciones manuales y bucales que tan bien sabían se detuvieron y recibió a cambio una mirada de desaprobación.

—Gran momento has escogido para recordar una de tantas imbecilidades que han salido de mi boca, Capi. Pero ya que has sacado el tema, no, no todo.

Tony puso la mano en el pecho de Steve, justo encima de su corazón, y si Steve pensaba que era imposible quererle más, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Le cogió de la cara y le dio un beso que los dejó a los dos sin aliento.

—Nunca hubiera dicho que debajo de esa fachada de indiferencia y socarronería se escondía un hombre tan tierno y considerado —le dijo, consciente de que Tony debía estar sintiendo el ritmo desbocado que habían adquirido los latidos de su corazón.

—Pse, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, todo es una treta para que te acuestes conmigo. —Pero su rubor delataba su modestia.

—Ya, pues será mejor que disfrute mientras dure. —Steve rio y se metieron en la cama.

—J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿puedes ajustar la luz? —La iluminación de la estancia bajó de intensidad, dejando un ambiente cálido y sugestivo. Entre eso y la suavidad de las sin duda carísimas sábanas (sábanas egipcias, al parecer) que Steve no podía estar más cómodo. A excepción de un detalle.

—Um. J.A.R.V.I.S.… ¿Va a estar mirando? —preguntó, avergonzado.

—Steve, J.A.R.V.I.S. es una inteligencia artificial, no “mira” nada.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero…

—No te preocupes. ¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? El señorito Rogers no quiere que nos molesten mientras practicamos la danza horizontal, eso te incluye a ti, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, señor, señorito Rogers. Esta noche será como si no existiera.

—Gracias. Supongo. —Se sentía un poco idiota pero Tony le sonreía de una manera increíble que hizo que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones y se abandonara una vez más al placer proporcionado por las expertas manos de su amante. 

Durante largo rato se dedicaron a besarse sin prisas, explorando y mapeando sus cuerpos con largas caricias.

Tony pasó los dedos por el abdomen de Steve.

—¿Aquí fue donde te dispararon? —preguntó. Steve se estremeció al recordar a Bucky disparándole, y lo cerca que había estado de no poder detener el asesinato de millones de personas inocentes, entre ellas la persona que estaba ahora mismo en la cama con él.

—Ni una marca, ¿verdad? Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de lo efectivo que es ese suero. —Sonrió y se obligó a apartar los recuerdos dolorosos de su consciencia. Por suerte, Tony bajó su mano y agarró con firmeza su erección, lo cual hizo que su mente se quedara prácticamente en blanco.

—Dime, Steve, ¿has fantaseado alguna vez con esto?

¿Qué si había fantaseado? Ya durante su famosa discusión cuando acababan de conocerse habían estado a punto de arrancarse la ropa, y probablemente lo hubieran hecho si no hubiera habido otra gente presente; Steve había pensado largo y tendido sobre ello, en toda esa tensión sexual que no creía que fuera únicamente cosa del cetro de Loki, en cómo esa atracción había evolucionado en mucho más en cuanto empezó a conocer a Tony mejor. Y desde que había probado los labios de Tony por primera vez ya ni digamos.

—Sí —gimió. Estaba a cien y eso que Tony apenas había empezado a mover su mano.

—¿Sí? Cuéntame, cariño, ¿con qué fantaseabas? ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera?

De todo, pensó Steve, pero supuso que el otro hombre esperaba una respuesta un poco más específica.

—Tu boca —se decidió a contestar.

—¿Mi boca? ¿Dónde, cariño? ¿Aquí? —Pasó la lengua por uno de sus endurecidos pezones y lo atrapó entre sus labios, succionando con cuidado.

—Más… más abajo —logró decir, entre jadeos. Tony sonrió y dejó un reguero de besos desde el pecho hasta la parte baja de su vientre. Steve contuvo la respiración pero Tony siguió bajando y levantó una de sus piernas para besarle la parte interior de la rodilla—. No tan abajo. —Steve se echó a reír y le pegó un golpecito con el pie que tenía libre.

—Ah, es que como no especificas. —Tony puso expresión maliciosa y después de entretenerse en recorrer con su lengua el interior del muslo por fin se situó donde Steve le quería. Steve se mordió el labio en cuanto sintió la lengua de Tony en su sexo, aunque de nuevo Tony se lo tomó con calma, y no parecía tener prisa en pasar de los besos y los lametones.

—Tony… —Steve estaba cada vez más impaciente, y aunque se sentía fantásticamente bien, necesitaba más, mucho más. Puso la mano izquierda en la cabeza de Tony, tironeando del pelo. Su silenciosa súplica hizo efecto porque sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Tony le cogió firmemente de la base y la calidez perfecta de su boca le envolvió por completo. Esta vez impuso un ritmo de lo más entusiasta ya desde el principio, y pronto Steve estaba viendo las estrellas.

Steve no tardó en explotar, gritando el nombre de su amante, quien limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano se tumbó a su lado con expresión satisfecha, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos.

—¿Qué se supone que debe decir alguien en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Debería darte las gracias? —cuestionó Steve en cuanto su respiración recuperó la normalidad. Tony dejó escapar una risita.

—Si quieres no te voy a decir que no…

—Gracias por este maravilloso orgasmo, Tony.

—Ha sido un placer —le contestó, sonriendo, y Steve se perdió durante unos segundos en sus siempre expresivos y hermosos ojos marrones, que parecían danzar de alegría.

—En cuanto baje de la nube a la que me has subido te devuelvo el favor.

—No tengas prisa en bajar. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Tony apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Steve y se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro.

—¿Sabes que Natasha no hace más que insistirme en que salga con chicas? —dijo Steve al cabo del rato, subiendo y bajando la mano por la espalda de Tony. Recordó a su amiga haciéndole una lista de todas y cada una de las mujeres solteras que conocía. A obstinada no le ganaba nadie, eso estaba claro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Va a hacer falta que me siente con ella a hablar seriamente? —Tony entrecerró los ojos y luego hizo una mueca, como pensando que quizá no sería muy buena idea. Steve pagaría por escuchar esa conversación, eso sí.

—Creo que le preocupa que esté muy solo. No es que hasta ahora haya hecho un gran trabajo en hacer amigos. —Y sabía cuál era el motivo; había despertado en un futuro en el que la gran mayoría de sus seres queridos estaban muertos. Le aterraba la idea de crear nuevos vínculos que le pudieran ser arrebatados de las manos en cualquier momento, y no creía que pudiera soportar lo mismo dos veces.

—Lo entiendo, Steve. —Tony le besó en la frente—. De todas maneras, la próxima vez que Natasha intente hacer de celestina, le dices que muchas gracias pero que no hace falta porque tienes un novio sexy e increíblemente generoso que satisface todas tus necesidades.

—Vale. ¿Y de ti qué le digo?

—Muy gracioso. Si quieres que esta noche traiga consigo más orgasmos yo no seguiría por este camino, Rogers.

—¿Y perderme esa cara tan divertida que pones cuando estás así de gruñón?

—Y pensar que eras mi mayor ídolo cuando era un crío. Si hubiera sabido lo impertinente que eres me hubiera buscado a otro.

Riendo, Steve se puso de rodillas atrapando a Tony entre sus piernas y le hizo cosquillas hasta que este casi sin aire le suplicó que parara.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no? —confesó Tony, con las mejillas coloreadas por algo más que la risa, apartando la mirada. A Steve todavía seguía sorprendiéndole lo inseguro que podía llegar a ser en determinadas situaciones.

—Y yo a ti. —Se estiró encima de él y le besó profundamente. Después le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, como era de esperar, Tony.

—Totalmente.

Tony le aguantó la mirada unos instantes más y entonces asintió. Empujándole suavemente salió de debajo y alargó el brazo hacia el cajón de una de las mesillas de noche, sacando una caja de preservativos y un bote de lubricante, porque en este siglo fabricaban lubricante diseñado específicamente para este tipo de actividades. 

Apoyándose en sus codos, Steve observó con fascinación cómo Tony se preparaba a sí mismo, una imagen que probablemente le iba a acompañar en muchas noches solitarias de su futuro próximo. Cuando Tony consideró que era suficiente, le puso a Steve un preservativo y se arrodilló a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Si quieres que pare, o lo que sea, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, y Steve estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido de frustración. La anticipación le estaba matando.

—Lo que te voy a pedir es que dejes de preocuparte por mí y te pongas al lío de una maldita vez —le instó, y Tony levantó una ceja divertido.

—A sus órdenes, Capitán —bromeó Tony, y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de empezar a descender por su sexo y oh-dios-mío. Tony cerró los ojos y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

—Estás… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Steve a duras penas, dando la bienvenida a la increíble sensación de estar en el interior de otra persona.

—Sí, sí —le contestó Tony, también de forma entrecortada—. Es solo que hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía esto y no… no eres precisamente pequeño, cariño.

Steve le acarició los muslos y los brazos hasta que Tony relajó sus manos y apoyándolas en el pecho de Steve empezó a moverse, primero despacio, y oh, que un rayo le partiera en ese mismo instante si no era la imagen más arrebatadora que había visto en toda su vida. ¿Cómo iba a poder marcharse después de esto?

—Tony, espera un momento —le pidió Steve, e incorporándose, le cogió por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro maniobró hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, con los brazos de Tony rodeando su cuello—. Perfecto —susurró.

—Me gusta cómo piensas, Rogers. —Tony sonrió y aceptó encantado que Steve devorara su boca una vez más. Steve le cogió de las caderas y empezaron a moverse al unísono, gimiendo el nombre del otro una vez tras otra. Era lo más íntimo y extraordinario que Steve había compartido nunca con otra persona, y por un momento pensó que si la felicidad verdadera existía tenía que ser eso, estar unido de esa forma, cuerpo y alma, carne y espíritu, con la persona a la que había entregado su corazón completa e incondicionalmente. Y también supo, o quizás sería mejor decir que quería creer, que todo, todo lo que le había pasado había sido por una razón. Todo, el suero, el hielo, el ataque alienígena, le había conducido a ese momento, a ese aquí y ahora, con Tony.

No creía que existiera nada mejor en el mundo.

—Steve, voy a… 

Steve le cogió la cara con las manos, decidido a memorizar la expresión en el rostro de su amado mientras este alcanzaba la cima de su placer, sintiendo la humedad resultante entre sus cuerpos, y vale, estaba equivocado antes,  _esa_  era la imagen más arrebatadora que había visto en su vida. Con ese pensamiento, Steve se abandonó completamente. 

 

Tony desapareció por la puerta que Steve supuso daba al baño, y volvió unos minutos después, ataviado con una camiseta blanca y unos boxers, con una toalla caliente en la mano con la que le limpió cuidadosamente. Era muy agradable y Steve murmuró apreciativamente, sintiendo cómo se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

—Deberías verte ahora, Steve. —Tony estaba arrodillado a su lado, contemplándole con cariño—. Luces absolutamente perfecto, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas, tus labios hinchados, piel brillante por el sudor… Me entran ganas de hacerte una foto y colgarla en mi twitter para que el resto de la humanidad se muera de envida por no poder ver esto en primera persona. Hashtag: “elpostcoitodecapitanamerica”.

Steve rio suavemente.

—La prensa haría su agosto, desde luego. Ya me veo algunos titulares. «Capitán América desvirgado por Iron Man a los noventa y cinco años». Declaraciones exclusivas del playboy millonario: «Que no os engañe su edad, tiene tanta energía que casi no pude seguirle el ritmo».

—Vaya manera de cargarte el glamour —le replicó Tony, sin disimular su sonrisa, estirándose a su lado. Steve se puso de costado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía sí porque no estaba dispuesto a perder el contacto con su cuerpo por nada del mundo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, acariciándose perezosamente, hasta que Tony le preguntó qué estaba pensando. Steve esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensaba en… Na, es una tontería.

—No, dime.

—Pensaba en aquel chaval esmirriado y enfermizo de Brooklyn al que rehuían todas las chicas. Si le hubieran dicho que un día acabaría perdiendo la virginidad con el tío más rico del planeta probablemente le hubiera dado un síncope.

—¿Rico? ¿Eso es lo que destacas? Así que solo me quieres por mi dinero, ¿eh? Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Ups. Me has pillado, yo que no pensaba revelar mi plan de hacerme con toda tu fortuna hasta después de pasar por el altar…

—Pero algo más salvarás de mí, ¿no? ¿Mi carisma? ¿Mi inteligencia? ¿Mi sentido del humor? ¿Mi magnetismo sexual?

—Nop. Tu cartera, solo eso.

Tony le pellizcó la barriga y se echaron a reír.

—Me ha hecho muy feliz compartir esto contigo, Tony —le confesó casi en susurros, aunque el efecto se perdió un poco cuando acto seguido dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo. Tony simplemente le sonrió.

—Duerme un poco, va. Te vendrá bien descansar.

—Voy al baño primero. ¿Me esperas aquí?

—¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya? Hay ropa de tu talla en el armario, cógete lo que quieras.

Dándole un beso en los labios Steve se levantó y cogió unos pantalones de chándal grises y una sudadera del mismo color y se metió en el —también enorme, por supuesto— baño. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reflejo en el espejo, y tuvo que admitir que Tony tenía sus motivos para admirar su imagen. Steve jamás había visto esa expresión en su propia cara, una expresión que nunca pensó que llegaría a lucir: estaba radiante por la dicha que sentía y que se escapaba por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Si a Tony aún le quedaba algún mínimo de resquicio de duda sobre lo que Steve sentía por él, tenía que haberse evaporado en el momento en el que le vio de esta manera, de eso estaba seguro. 

Se lavó los dientes sin dejar de sonreír, obligándose a no pensar que al día siguiente le esperaba una misión que le iba a separar de Tony hasta quién sabía cuándo. Como había dicho este, mañana ya lidiaría con aquello.

Durante aquella noche el resto del mundo había dejado de existir y solo importaban ellos dos. 

Salió del baño pensando en posponer un ratito el sueño y aceptar la propuesta anterior de Tony de ver una película juntos, pero cuando se acercó a la cama vio que Tony se había quedado profundamente dormido y no quiso despertarle porque a él también le vendría bien el descanso. Encontró un interruptor con el que apagó la luz de forma manual y se metió debajo de las sábanas, abrazando a Tony por la cintura y metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de él. Se durmió casi de inmediato. 

 

Cuando despertó la habitación estaba envuelta en la luz grisácea de justo antes del amanecer. Parpadeó de forma somnolienta hasta que sus sentidos despertaron con él y sonrió cuando le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. 

La mejor noche de su vida. 

Tony también estaba ya despierto. De hecho tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y la mirada clavada en Steve.

—Hey —dijo Steve, con una voz aún un poco ronca.

—Hey —le devolvió el saludo Tony, jugando con la cremallera de la sudadera de Steve—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Como un bebé. —Probablemente había sido su mejor noche de sueño desde que despertó en este siglo—. ¿Estabas mirando cómo dormía? —Tony asintió—. Me recuerdas un poco a Coulson ahora mismo —añadió Steve, y Tony frunció el ceño.

—Pero en versión romántica y no pervertida/obsesiva, ¿no?

—Bueno, no sé qué decir, un poco pervertido sí que eres…

—Ah, muy bien, tú mismo. Si te da mal rollo me levanto y te dejo que duermas a gusto sin que nadie mire ni moleste aquí al principito. —Tony puso una exagerada cara de ofendido e hizo el gesto fingido de querer salir de la cama. Riendo, Steve le cogió del brazo y lo tumbó de espaldas, rodando encima de él y besándole para darle los buenos días como tocaba.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? —le preguntó.

—Un ratito —contestó Tony, pero la boca le sabía a café y el pelo, aunque seco, le olía a champú, por lo que probablemente llevaba despierto más tiempo del que quería admitir.

Steve bajó su mano derecha y la metió en los boxers de Tony.

—Mmm. Veo que cierta parte de tu anatomía también está más que despierta —le susurró en el oído.

—Es lo lógico teniendo en cuenta al Adonis que ha pasado la noche en mi cama. Que hasta recién despierto seas una auténtica preciosidad, no como el resto que ni siquiera parecemos personas humanas hasta después de una taza de café y una ducha, debería ser ilegal. ¡Si es que ni siquiera tienes mal aliento!

—Oh, pobre Tony, qué injusto que es que tengas que pasar por esta tortura nada más despertarte por la mañana. —Le besó el cuello.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. Así que ya que mi estado actual es básicamente por culpa tuya, opino que deberías hacer algo al respecto. —Tony movió las caderas, buscando la ansiada fricción con la mano de Steve. Steve contempló sus opciones durante un segundo y tomó una decisión.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Tony, será mejor que solucione tu problemilla. —Le levantó la camiseta y bajó por su pecho y abdomen saboreando la deliciosa piel de su amante. Se deshizo de los boxers que se interponían en su camino y sin vacilar tomó a Tony en su boca, dejándose guiar por las manos y las indicaciones de este; aunque poco después las palabras de Tony se volvieron prácticamente ininteligibles por lo que supuso, contento, que debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Se incorporó antes de hacerle terminar, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Tony.

—¿Por qué paras? —le preguntó, la frustración evidente en su voz.

—Porque no quiero que termines todavía. Quiero… te quiero en mi interior, Tony.

Este le miró con la boca abierta unos segundos, pero gracias a Dios esta vez no le preguntó si estaba seguro sino que aceptó enseguida, para alivio de Steve.

—Lo que quieras, cariño. Lo que quieras.

Steve se quitó la sudadera y los pantalones y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama. Tony se tomó su tiempo en abrirle, ignorando la impaciencia de Steve y su argumento de que gracias al suero si sentía alguna molestia se iba a disipar enseguida. Al menos sí que le hizo caso cuando Steve insistió que quería verle la cara mientras lo hacían y le puso una almohada bajo la parte baja de la espalda antes de cogerle por las piernas y deslizarse dentro.

Tras rodear la cintura de Tony con sus piernas, Steve se agarró a las sábanas y respiró hondo —su cuerpo no estaba ofreciendo resistencia, deseoso como estaba por entregarse a Tony completamente, pero aun así era una sensación más intensa de lo que esperaba.

Tony acarició su sexo, dándole un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión, y poco a poco empezó a moverse, pendiente a cada momento de cada expresión en la cara de Steve, ofreciéndole palabras de ánimo, diciéndole lo bien que se sentía dentro de él, lo maravilloso y perfecto que era, lo que daría por poder quedarse así para siempre, y ojalá no tuviera que separarme de ti, Steve, ojalá pudieras quedarte, Steve, qué me has hecho porque solo existes tú, Steve, solo tú.

Tony se inclinó sobre él y se besaron, pero era muy diferente a los besos que se habían dado hasta el momento, Steve podía sentir que estaban cargados de desesperación. El ritmo empezó a ser cada vez más alto y frenético, y a cada nueva embestida de Tony Steve se sentía más y más a la deriva, sentía todo su cuerpo encendido, y por un momento le asustó la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Tony, porque se había enamorado antes, había creído saber lo que era querer incondicionalmente a alguien, pero nunca había podido llegar a imaginar que era posible amar de esa forma a alguien, amar como amaba él a Tony en ese instante, a su Tony con sus correos electrónicos a medianoche, con su risa llenando de alegría el triste y solitario apartamento de Steve, al hombre más increíble que existía sobre la faz de la tierra y que le había escogido a él de entre todos, al chaval de Brooklyn que quería ayudar a su país y había terminado salvando a un mundo que ni siquiera había sentido como suyo. Al hombre que le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo, el que le había dado un hogar y le había dado una noche perfecta pese a que Steve le había dicho que tenía que marcharse.

Sintió que se ahogaba, y oyó la voz de Tony, llamándole por su nombre.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —le preguntó Tony, con cara de preocupación, y Steve se dio cuenta de que había parado y también se dio cuenta de que había parado porque Steve estaba llorando.

—No. Todo lo contrario —le dijo, y pudo ver que los ojos de Tony se humedecían también y se odió por hacerle sentir así—. Te quiero —le reafirmó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Tony no lo olvidara nunca.

—Lo sé. Te quiero —le contestó Tony, reanudando el ritmo, hasta hacer subir a Steve a lo más alto una vez más.

 

Ya se había hecho de día y la habitación estaba iluminada por la soleada luz de la mañana cuando no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar que había llegado la hora de levantarse. Tony se metió en la ducha con él y le lavó el pelo, le enjabonó y masajeó todo el cuerpo y aprovechando que ya estaba de rodillas después de limpiarle concienzudamente las piernas, Steve tuvo la oportunidad de derramarse en su boca nuevamente. 

Desayunaron los tres, Tony y Sam hablando de las futuras mejoras en el diseño del Halcón, Steve mordisqueando su tostada sin apetito. 

—Gracias por la hospitalidad. —Sam le estrechó la mano a Tony frente al ascensor.

—No hay de qué. En cuanto tenga listo el Halcón y haya encontrado el escudo de Steve os pego un toque. —Tony le alargó la mano a Steve, quien se la quedó mirando desconcertado.

—Em, Steve, te espero abajo. Gracias por todo de nuevo, Stark —dijo Sam, metiéndose en el ascensor y dejándolos solos.

—Creo que tu amigo se ha dado cuenta de que necesitamos algo más que un apretón de manos para despedirnos —afirmó Tony, rascándose la nariz.

—Sí, Sam es muy espabilado —estuvo de acuerdo Steve—. La verdad es que no sé qué decir. —No pensaba que hubiera algo que no hubiera dicho ya que marcara una diferencia a esas alturas. Después de todo lo que habían compartido en las últimas horas, cualquier cosa que dijera ahora le iba a parecer vacía.

—No digas nada entonces. No quiero oírte decirme adiós. —Tony le abrazó por la cintura y se besaron por última vez—. Bucky no sabe la suerte que tiene de tener un amigo como tú —le dijo, y le soltó.

Steve sonrió pero hizo caso a Tony y no dijo nada, lo cual era lo mejor porque le ardían los ojos y sentía como si tuviera una pelota de ping pong en la garganta por lo que tampoco hubiera sido capaz.

—Ten cuidado por ahí. Te veré pronto —fue lo último que le dijo Tony antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

—Pronto —dijo Steve en voz alta, con el convencimiento de que así sería. Se refregó los ojos con el dedo pulgar e índice y dando una bocanada de aire se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse. 

Tenía una misión por cumplir. 

«Contigo hasta el final, Bucky», pensó para acabar de darse fuerzas, y se reunió con Sam.

 

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Cuando salí del cine de ver por primera vez El Soldado del Invierno, estaba tan emocionada con todo el Steve/Bucky que me dije a mí misma que quería escribir un fic sobre ellos. ¿El problema? Steve/Tony es mi gran OTP así que al final la idea inicial se transformó en esto.  
> —¡Cómo cuesta coger el ritmo cuando te pasas una temporada larga sin escribir nada!  
> —Muchísimas gracias por leer, si os ha gustado este fic, la historia continúa en [Incondicional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257705).


End file.
